universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Mercer
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Blade Frenzy Alex steps forward as he perform a series a slashing his blade onto the opponents. When you hold down B, you can will charge this move allowing yourself to move further, covering a longer distance. If used in the air, you can perform a front flip, then swoop downward delivering a damaging slice from the Blade. Side B - Groundspike Alex shifts his arm into clawed appendages and slams them into the opponents. You can continuing hold left or right to extend the range of your attack, though this attack is limited to the platform where you and can only be moved horizontally in the direction you’re facing on the platform. Up B - Whipfist Alex twists his body to transform his arm into the Whipfist, before whipping his arm forward performing the Longest Grab. This move can range long depth as you can controlled where the Whipfist is. When this attack connect an opponent, you can attack and even stun the opponent. Down B - Hammerfist Smackdown Alex turns his forearm transforming it into the super heavy Hammerfist, before dropping the Hammerfist onto the opponents. This attack smash the opponents onto the ground, buried them onto the stage or performs. If this attack is done midair, you can slam the Hammerfist downward onto the stage to deal more damage onto the opponents. Final Smash - Devastators Alex summons the Tendril Barrage as their erupt from his body in every direction, impaling everything around them for a fair distance. As soon as the Final Smash begin, there’s a vacuum effect where sucked nearby opponents onto the Tendril Barrage. Opponents that are hit by the tendrils will receive a great amount of damage as they get knockback greatly. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Trophy TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Activision Category:Male Category:Sorta Human Category:Prototype Category:Anti Villains Category:Badass Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Most Loved Characters Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Scrapped Lawl X characters Category:EWBR Ultimate